This invention relates generally to a lid enabling fluid consumption from a fluid container without removal of the lid and more particularly to a spill-resistant lid for use in combination with a drinking cup.
Coffee shops and other vendors who sell beverages xe2x80x9cto goxe2x80x9d commonly apply disposable lids to disposable drinking containers. Such lids help to keep the cup""s contents from spilling. Many of the disposable lids on the market are either of the drink through variety or must be removed before consumption of the beverage.
Originally, the lid had to be removed by the consumer before gaining access to the beverage. Removal of the lid is inconvenient, particularly if the user attempts to hold the cup and remove the lid with one hand. Also, if the user desires to drink the beverage while walking or traveling in a vehicle, removal of the lid may enable the beverage to splash out of the cup should the cup be jarred, or pour out of the cup should the cup be tilted.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of lids designed to allow the user to consume the beverage without removal of the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,743 to Dart and Darras (1990) discloses a lid which has score lines formed in it to define a removable portion which may punched out and folded to provide access to the beverage. One disadvantage of this type of lid is that it may be inconvenient for the user to perform the requisite penetration or folding of the lid, particularly if the user is walking or riding in a vehicle, or otherwise has only one hand free. Another disadvantage of this type of lid is that the large hole formed in the lid from the removal of the punched out section generally allows the beverage to easily splash out of the container if it is jarred or tilted. Additionally, a small amount of remnant fluid remaining in the container after the consumer has finished using the product may easily spill out when the container is discarded on a vehicle seat or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,569 to Clements (1986) shows a drink-through lid with a preformed opening for drinking which is elevated above the rim of the beverage container. Even though this design prevents some of the spillage due to tilting and jarring, it still allows the beverage to splash on the consumer or the consumer""s clothing, car, and other property. Hot liquid splashing out of the container can be an inconvenience as well as a safety hazard, causing burns and distractions.
Many other disposable beverage lids are of a complicated design, expensive to manufacture, and impractical to use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,902 to DeMars (1990) provides a beverage lid with a drink-through hole cover. Although this design results in a splash-proof seal, the disadvantage is that the cover must be manipulated with the thumb to open and close the drink-through hole. This manually-operated design is inconvenient and bothersome to use because every time the user desires a drink of the beverage, the cover must be opened and then closed afterwards.
What is needed is a lid that prevents unwanted fluid discharge resulting from jarring and tilting. What is also needed is a lid that allows the user to consume the beverage without manually opening and closing lids or valves.
In accordance with the present invention, a lid is provided which is configured to facilitate fluid consumption from a container through an aperture in the lid without spillage. The preferred lid includes a mounting portion for gripping the upper rim of the container, a sidewall extending upwardly from the mounting portion, and a top wall having a fluid consumption aperture formed therethrough. A spout descends from the fluid consumption aperture towards the interior of the container to which the lid is mounted. The fluid contained within the container must travel through the spout before exiting the fluid consumption aperture. The geometry of the spout is generally either tubular or hollow frusta-conical. One or more steam venting apertures may be formed through the top wall.
In another embodiment, a plurality of generally hollow frusta-conical spouts descend from the fluid consumption aperture towards the interior of the container to which the lid is mounted. These individual spouts are positioned so that mouth of the consumer can easily receive fluid from the container during consumption. Again, one or more steam venting apertures may be formed through the top wall.
Although the proceeding theory of operation is believed to be true, the inventor does not wish to be bound by this. When a fluid, such as coffee, is contained within a cup, with a standard lid mounted on the cup, is disturbed by a jarring movement, the fluid tends to splash within the container. This splashing action causes the fluid to rise up towards the lid, near the perimeter of the lid. The fluid may impact the inner surface of the lid, its momentum forcing a portion of the fluid through and out of the drink-through aperture. A portion of the fluid not immediately near the drink-through aperture may impact the inner surface of the lid, spread out over the inner surface, and ultimately be reflected back into the container.
The present invention addresses this fluid splash problem by introducing a splash dissipating spout at the drink-though aperture location on a standard lid configuration. This splash dissipating spout places the fluid exit aperture well below the inner surface of the lid and the point of fluid momentum change. When the agitated fluid strikes the inner surface of the lid, it is allowed to spread out and dissipate on the inner surface, instead of being forced out of the drink-through aperture. When the spout has a hollow frusta-conical geometry, an approaching fluid wave is allowed to pass by the fluid exit aperture with little hindrance. Therefore, much of the fluid is retained within the container until a person wishes to consume the beverage. Acting much like a straw during consumption, the fluid easily flows out of the container. Additionally, the spout design helps to prevent remnant fluid from exiting the container when it has been discarded on a vehicle seat or floor.
This lid can be manufactured using known molding procedures. The preferred method of manufacture would be vacuum molding. A punch and die may be used to form the apertures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lid for a container holding a liquid.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lid which has means integrally associated in the lid for consuming fluid therefrom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lid with a means for substantially preventing fluid from splashing out of the integrally associated fluid consumption means.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a means for consuming the beverage held within the container without the manipulation of any valves, covers, or other means commonly utilized to seal beverage lids.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following commentary taken in conjunction with the drawings.